Currently, in a driving apparatus and a valve including the driving apparatus, such as an actuator and a regulating valve, for example, in a valve 1 shown in FIG. 1, generally a valve stem 11 and a valve core assembly 12 are connected together, the other end of the valve stem 11 is connected to a diaphragm 13 in the actuator, and the diaphragm 13 can sense a pressure of a fluid medium and then transmits the pressure to the valve core through the valve stem 11, thereby regulating the pressure. Generally, during maintenance or installation of the valve core assembly, if a nut 15 in the valve core assembly is screwed when a clamping surface 14 at the upper end of the valve stem is not clamped, the valve stem 11 drives the diaphragm 13 to rotate, and the diaphragm 13 may be damaged in the event the nut 15 is excessively screwed. Therefore, generally, the clamping surface 14 at the upper end of the valve stem 11 needs to be clamped in order to install or remove the valve core assembly 12. However, to clamp the upper end of the valve stem 11, a spring cartridge 16 needs to be removed. Such a design makes it difficult to install and maintain the valve 1.